Wrapped December
by skyrans
Summary: "Apa kau memohon sesuatu?". "Aku belum tahu apa yang aku inginkan." ;SasuHina ;AU ;DLDR ;Written for #SummerforWinterHCI event prompt Winter ;Mind to Review?


**Wrapped December**

 **.**

 **Oneshot**

 **Written for #SummerforWinterHCI event.**

 **.**

 **I own nothing but the plot. Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Plot Rush! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seringnya, jatuh cinta kepada sahabatmu sendiri merupakan hal yang menyedihkan. Mungkin akan berbeda ceritanya jika kau berani menyatakan perasaanmu atau mengetahui bahwa ternyata kalian memiliki perasaan yang mutual. Tapi tidak bagi Hinata. Gadis dengan perawakan standar wanita asia itu agaknya sudah terlalu yakin bahwa yang dirasakannya hanyalah cinta sepihak. Jadi ia memilih untuk tetap duduk manis dalam diam dengan perasaan terpendamnya terhadap sang sahabat. Uchiha Sasuke.

Menyedihkan, bukan?

Tapi Hinata merasa baik-baik saja. Bukan baik yang sangat baik, tapi masih cukup baik untuk membuat dirinya mampu bertingkah normal. Lagipula Sasuke selalu berada di dekatnya, selalu meluangkan waktu untuknya, selalu memprirotaskannya. Jadi apa yang perlu Hinata pusingkan untuk saat ini? Tidak ada, tidak ada saat ia masih memiliki Sasuke lebih dari dunia memiliki pemuda itu. Hal itu membuat Hinata merasa cukup, tak menginginkan lebih.

Walau memang ada waktu di mana tiap detiknya terasa menyiksa batin Hinata. Seperti hari ini, saat Sasuke memintanya untuk menemani pemuda itu berkeliling mencari hadiah Natal. Hinata tentu menyanggupi karena di samping dirinya yang memang merupakan tipe gadis yang suka berbelanja, ia juga paham betapa butanya Sasuke jika tentang memilih hadiah.

Semuanya terasa oke-oke saja bagi Hinata sampai ia tahu untuk siapa Sasuke mencari hadiah itu. Sasuke tak mengatakan gamblang siapa nama calon penerimanya, namun ia jelas mengatakan bahwa itu untuk gadis yang ia sukai. Dan Hinata tahu gadis itu bukanlah dirinya. Oh ayolah, mana mungkin Sasuke memintanya ikut menemaninya jika hadiah itu ditujukan kepada Hinata.

"Kalau aksesoris bagaimana? Seperti perhiasan atau semacamnya?" Sasuke menanyakan kepada Hinata dengan nada datar khas miliknya saat mereka melewati butik aksesoris wanita di pusat perbelanjaan yang mereka datangi. "Aku ingin terlihat romantis," tambah Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat beberapa perhiasan yang dipajang di etalase.

"Bagus juga," respons Hinata pendek, ia tak banya bicara sejak Sasuke mengatakan niatannya.

"Aku yakin sekali dia juga menyukaiku. Jadi tidak berlebihan bukan kalau aku memberinya sesuatu yang agak mahal?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke terlihat agak ragu. Entah tentang asumsinya bahwa gadis yang ia sukai itu menyukainya balik, atau tentang pilihan hadiah yang akan ia beli. Namun apapun itu, membuat Hinata merasa agak bersalah karena terlalu larut dalam patah hatinya hingga tak benar-benar membantu Sasuke hari ini.

"Sepertinya perhiasan ide yang bagus," ungkap Hinata pada akhirnya. Hinata sendiri bukan gadis yang lekat dengan perhiasan. Ia bahkan hanya menggunakan anting-anting untuk kesehariannya. Tapi tentu saja, jika pemuda yang ia sukai memberikannya aksesoris berkilau itu, ia akan dengan senang hati memakainya setiap hari.

"Anting?" Sasuke menyuarakan pilihannya setelah melihat benda berwarna perak yang menempel di telinga Hinata, menunggu Hinata berpendapat.

"Jam tangan juga bagus," cetus Hinata datar. Sebagian dari dirinya masih ingin menjerumuskan Sasuke agar memilih hadiah yang buruk. Dan jam tangan sepertinya cukup untuk menyabotase suasana romantis yang ingin dibangun Sasuke.

"Jam tangan? Yang benar saja," kening Sasuke berkerut samar tanda tak setuju.

Oke, sepertinya niat jahat Hinata tak akan berjalan. Tapi ia masih bisa mencoba, bukan?

"Memang kenapa? Semua orang butuh jam tangan," kilah Hinata.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku ingin terlihat romantis, bukan praktis. Lagipula, kau sendiri juga tidak suka memakai jam tangan." Sasuke berargumen.

"Aku memang jarang pakai karena sering menyusahkanku saat ingin melukis. Bukan karena tidak suka."

"Itu dia, artinya jam tangan bukan barang yang penting. Kalau untuk penunjuk waktu, semua orang sudah memakai ponsel untuk penggantinya," tambah Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Hinata habis kata. "Sekarang bantu saja aku memilih anting yang terlihat cantik."

Hinata diam-diam menghela napas setelah Sasuke berbalik untuk memberi perhatiannta kepada jejeran kabinet kaca yang memperlihatkan berbagai jenis dan bentuk perhiasan. Hinata mengikuti kegiatan Sasuke namun tak benar-benar menuangkan perhatiannya. Lavendernya bergerak menyapu jejeran yang terpampang namun dengan tatapan tak tertarik. Hingga maniknya menangkap sepasang anting di kabinet paling kanannya.

Anting-anting itu tak terlalu mencolok, desainnya sederhana dengan permata biru gelap berbentuk bintang menggantung di ujung rantainya. Hinata begitu menyukainya, permata bintang di anting-anting itu mengingatkannya pada malam tahun baru lalu.

.  
 _Sasuke menolak pergi ke pusat kota untuk melihat pesta kembang api dan malah menyeret Hinata menuju loteng atap rumahnya. Sasuke bilang bahwa berdasarkan berita yang dibacanya, malam itu akan ada hujan meteor minor. Dan ucapannya benar, di atas mereka bintang-bintang seakan berlarian dari ujung langit yang satu ke ujung lainnya, meninggalkan ekor bersinar yang panjang. Meski hanya skala minor, cuaca yang cerah malah itu cukup untuk memperjelas fenomena yang terjadi._

 _"Apa kau memohon sesuatu?" Hinata bertanya saat salah satu bintang jatuh tertangkap jelas oleh netranya._

 _"Aku belum tahu apa yang aku inginkan," jawab Sasuke._

 _Hinata diam menatap profil Sasuke yang masih menengadah, fokus pada pemandangan langka di hadapannya. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata kembali menatap langit. Sambil tersenyum, hatinya menyampaikan apa yang ia harapkan._  
.

"Kau suka yang itu?" Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Hinata dengan cepat berbalik menghadap sahabatnya itu. "Umm... lumayan," jawabnya. "Tapi masih banyak yang lebih bagus, kok," sambung Hinata cepat.

"Jangan bohong... aku tahu kau bahkan menatap anting itu seperti bocah yang begitu menginginkan sesendok es krim," balas Sasuke dengan nada agak menggoda geli.

Hinata mendengus pelan, sebisa mungkin menahan wajah cemberutnya nampak. Sasuke benar, Hinata menyukai anting itu, sangat malah. Itulah kenapa ia tak ingin Sasuke membelinya. Ia tak ingin Sasuke memberikannya ke gadis lain.

"Memang bagus," aku Hinata akhirnya. "Tapi belum tentu gadis itu mempunyai selera yang sama denganku," sambung Hinata dengan agak menggumam.

"Aku tahu seleramu itu yang terbaik, Hinata," sanggah Sasuke. "Kalau kau menyukainya, aku yakin dia juga suka."

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya bergumam sebagai respons, kali ini gumamannya benar tak jelas terdengar oleh Sasuke. Namun seperti tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke tak menanyakan apa yang barusan Hinata gumamkan dan langsung memanggil salah satu penjaga toko tersebut.

Hinata tahu ia tak memiliki hak apapun untuk marah. Tapi ia juga tak bisa lari dari emosi itu. Hatinya sudah cukup dongkol mengetahui Sasuke berniat memberikan hadiah untuk gadis lain. Dan suasana hatinya bertambah buruk saat tahu Sasuke akan menghadiahkan sesuatu yang ia suka kepada gadis itu-sesuatu yang ia harap Sasuke hadiahkan padanya.

Hinata yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke dapat mendengar penjelasan petugas toko tentang anting itu, termasuk soal harganya. Dan Hinata hampir mlongo saking terkejutnya mendengar nominal yang disebutkan. Ia rasa nilainya terlalu berlebihan jika hanya untuk sekedar menjadi hadiah Natal. Hinata melirik Sasuke, namun ia tak melihat pemuda itu bereaksi sedikitpun.

"Aku ambil yang itu," putus Sasuke kepada penjaga toko.

"Kau sangat menyukainya, ya?" cicit Hinata tanpa semangat saat penjaga toko tadi berlalu untuk mengurus pesanan Sasuke.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke yakin sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku mencintainya malah," tambahnya.

"Ohh..." Hinata bergumam membalas. Dan saat itu Hinata menyadari bahwa dirinya memang tak bisa marah kepada Sasuke.

Hinata mungkin sedih atau kecewa. Tapi marah? Ia tak bisa. Tidak setelah melihat kelembutan dan ketulusan senyuman yang Sasuke tunjukkan. Tidak saat Sasuke terlihat begitu bahagia. Karena itulah salah satu harapan Hinata, agar sahabatnya itu selalu berbahagia.

"Semoga sukses, kalau begitu," balas Hinata akhirnya, dibarengi dengan senyum tipis yang agak ia paksakan.

"Terima kasih. Sasuke tersenyum balik.

..

Seperti sudah tradisi, pada malam tanggal dua puluh tiga Desember, Hinata akan menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya sebelum mereka pergi ke kampung halaman untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga masing-masing.

Tahun ini Sai lah yang menjadi tuan rumah. Pemuda kulit pucat itu kebagian giliran untuk menyediakan tempat berkumpul mereka. Dan di sanalah mereka, di apartemen Sai.

Berada di tengah teman-teman dekatnya ini membuat Hinata nyaman. Membuat Hinata lebih bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Meskipun begitu, suasana hangat yang melingkupinya ini nampaknya belum cukup untuk menyingkirkan rasa bimbang yang menuerangnya. Rasa bimbang tentang apakah ia harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke atau tidak.

Tapi jikapun ia akan menyatakannya, rasanya Hinata tak akan memilih hari ini. Tidak saat ia mengetahui Sasuke akan menjalankan rencananya untuk mengatakan cinta untuk gadis yang ditaksirnya dalam waktu dekat. Hinata tak ingin membebani perasaan Sasuke dengan pernyataan cintanya sekarang.

Jadilah Hinata bertingkah normal malam itu. Berpura-pura terkejut dan begitu bersemangat saat ia menemukan satu set alat lukis di dalam kotak kadonya-hadiah Natal-nya dari Sasuke. Hinata sendiri menghadiahkan beberapa buku bacaan untuk pemuda itu. Mereka memang selalu begitu, selalu menghadiahkan barang-barang praktikal untuk satu sama lain, bukan hanya barang yang mereka ingin, tapi juga mereka butuhkan.

Setelah acara bertukar kado, mereka mulai dengan kegilaan hormon muda mereka. Mereka makan, minum, terbahak juga memainkan berbagai permainan konyol kemudian menonton film bersama sebagai penutup acara. Sampai tengah malah, barulah semua selesai, beberapa memutuskan untuk menginap, beberapa lagi-termasuk Hinata-memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Aku antar," ujar Sasuke.

"Tadi kau minum, kan?" tuding Hinata, mengingatkan Sasuke.

"Memang, tapi hanya sedikit," balas Sasuke. "Aku masih sepenuhnya sadar," tambahnya mencoba meyakinkan Hinata.

Mata Hinata memicing memindai wajah Sasuke. Pemuda itu memang belum terlihat layu karena kantuk ataupun alkohol. Pada akhirnya Hinata mengangguk. Mereka memberi salam sampai jumpa kepada teman-teman mereka sebelum keluar apartemen Sai.

Perjalanan mereka diselimuti oleh keheningan yang menenangkan. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan nyandarkan punggungnya di jok penumpang. Benaknya sedikit berkabut, karena kantuk juga pengaruh bir yang sempat disesapnya. Ia diam selama perjalanan. Hinata baru membuka matanya kembali saat merasakan mobil tak lagi bergerak, dari balik kaca jendela mobil, ia dapat melihat lobby gedung apartemennya.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke kemudian tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Tangannya membuka sabuk keselamatan yang ia kenakan.

"Hn," itulah yang Sasuke suarakan sebagai jawaban. Pemuda itu menjilat kecil bibir bawahnya sebelum kembali membuka mulut. "Hinata," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau menceritakan kepada teman-teman kita tentang anting itu?" Sasuke bertanya.

Hinata berkedip namun tetap memandang Sasuke. "Aku hanya menceritakannya pada Ino dan Tenten," jawabnya. Ya, Hinata memang menceritakan tetang hal itu kepada Ino dan Tenten. Ia menceritakannya sebagai sebuah curahan hati sesama gadis mengingat kedua temannya itu mengetahui tentang perasaannya kepada Sasuke.

"Jika Ino tahu, artinya semua orang juga pasti tahu," balas Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, pemuda itu tak marah atau jengkel, ia malah tertawa geli.

Hinata ikut tertawa, sadar bahwa Ino bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk menyimpan sebuah kejutan.

"Tidak masalah, bukan? Lagipula, siapapun gadis itu, nantinya akan ikut bergabung bersama kita juga," ujar Hinata.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Mereka duduk di tempat masing-masing dalam diam untuk beberapa saat. Sampai suara berat Sasuke menyusup di udara.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Umm..." Sasuke berujar dengan keraguan. "Aku... tidak ingin melakukannya di depan yang lain. Karena bisa jadi asumsiku selama ini salah." Sasuke menelan salivanya setelah berkata. "Aku... punya hadiah lain untukmu."

Kening Hinata berkerut samar melihat Sasuke merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Hinata masih agak tak mengerti situasi yang terjadi sampai Sasuke meraih tangannya dan meletakkan benda yang barusan ia ambil dari saku di tangan Hinata. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah marun.

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdegup untuk beberapa saat ketika menatap kotak yang terlihat familiar itu. Detak di rongga dadanya kemudian berlanjut dan semakin menjadi. Hinata kembali memandang Sasuke yang tengah memalingkan wajah. Pemuda itu terlihat gelisah menanti Hinata untuk membukanya.

Tangan Hinata yang lainnya akhirnya bergerak untuk membuka kotak itu. Lavendernya terlihat jelas saat kelopak matanya melebar mendapati anting-anting dengan permata berbentuk bintang tertempel rapi di bantalan di dalam kotak itu. Anting-anting sama sepeti yang Hinata sukai tempo hari saat menemani Sasuke. Anting-anting yang Sasuke beli untuk gadis yang disukainya. Gadis yang bahkan dicintainya.

"Ini... untukku?" tanya Hinata, masih dengan nada tak percata

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Ingat malam tahun baru kemarin saat kita melihat bintang jatuh? Kau bertanya padaku apakah aku mengharapkan sesuatu."

"Kau bilang kau belum tahu apa yang kau inginkan," jawab Hinata setengah sadar.

Sasuke kembali mengangguk pelan. "Beberapa waktu terakhir aku menemukan jawabannya. Tentang apa yang aku inginkan." Ditatapnya Hinata dengan intens namun lembut. "Aku berharap perasaanku kepada sahabatku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Hinata masih belum keluar dari keterkejutannya, namun ia mengerti apa yang berusaha Sasuke sampaikan. Seketika berbagai emosi berdesakan di dadanya. Bahagia, lega juga penuh harapan yang semuanya berhasil menciptakan senyum manis di wajah Hinata.

Hinata hampir menjatuhkan kotak beserta anting-anting di tangannya saat ia meraih wajah Sasuke untuk mendekat ke wajahnya, untuk menciumnya. Sasuke tertawa renyah sebelum bergerak melanjutkan misi Hinata. Ia mempertemukan bibir mereka masih dengan senyum di wajah. Beberapa saat mereka berpangut ringan sampai Hinata menarik diri.

"Aku tidak percaya kau membuatku berpikir kau menyukai orang lain," protesnya cemberut. "Jahat sekali."

"Harusnya kau tahu gadis itu kau, Hinata." Sasuke mengusak ringan surai Hinata.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu," gumamnya.

"Maaf..." ujar Sasuke lembut. "Sudah kubilang aku ingin terlihat romantis. Aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan."

Hinata menampar pelan lengan Sasuke. "Kalau kau ingin terlihat romantis, harusnya kau berlutut dan membukakan kotaknya untukku, bukan menungguku membukanya, di dalam mobil terlebih!" protes Hinata, namun wajahnya penuh senyuman.

"Hn... tapi mengingat harga anting itu, kurasa itu sudah cukup menjadi paket hadiah Natal, hadiah ulang tahun juga hadiah tahun baru untukmu," ujar Sasuke sekonyong-konyong.

"Dasar pelit," cibir Hinata tanpa niat sesungguhnya. Ia kembali menatap anting-anting di tangannya. "Aku akan selalu memakainya," gumamnya tanpa melirik Sasuke.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya untuk melepas anting-anting yang semula ia kenakan untuk ia ganti dengan pemberian Sasuke. Baru saja ia akan memasang hadiah Sasuke di daun telinganya, tangan pemuda itu menghentikannya. Sasuke mengambil alih anting-anting dari tangan Hinata dan mencoba memasangkannya sendiri di telinga gadis itu. Hinata diam membiarkan Sasuke memasangnya hingga selesai.

"Bagaimana kelihatannya?" tanya Hinata setelah Sasuke menarik diri, kembali duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Cantik," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hinata. "Seperti biasanya."

Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas, namun ia tetap terkekeh ringan mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke lagi yang direspkns dengan Hinata yang menegakkan kepalanya kembali hingga mereka berpandangan. "Aku mencintaimu," ujarnya lembut.

Hinata berusaha terlihat tenang meski organ pemompa darahnya meliar tak karuan. Ia memberikan seulas senyum manis kepada Sasuke sebelum kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," akunya rendah sebelum mencuri satu kecupan singkat. "Selamat Natal, Sasuke," tambahnya setelah kecupan itu.

"Selamat Natal, _Hime_."

 _ **-END**_

 _ **..**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

 _ **Setelah Smells Like Summer untuk prompt Summer... there you are for Winter prompt nya hhehe**_

 _ **Cheesy ya cheesy... asal ngga muntah aja deh xD**_

 _ **Judul asal dapet nih, maaf aneh xD**_

 _ **Hope you like it guyyss :***_


End file.
